


take a piece of my heart and make it all your own

by nialler_payno



Series: Niam Network Themes [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialler_payno/pseuds/nialler_payno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's worried he's going to be bored while the band's on hiatus. Liam finds a way to help him pass the time.</p>
<p>(loosely based on real events in December 2015/January 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a piece of my heart and make it all your own

**Author's Note:**

> I'm part of the Niam Network on Tumblr and every few weeks we have themes to celebrate Niam :) The first theme is first kiss/first date.
> 
> This is the first fic I've posted in a long long time, so any comments would be much appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

“This was a terrible idea,” Niall huffs, collapsing onto Liam’s couch.

Liam watches from the still-open doorway, snorting as Watson starts pawing and licking at this sudden lump that has taken over his favorite nap spot. Niall doesn’t even stir, just accepts the dog’s slobber and heavy breathing.

“Hello to you, too, Niall.” Liam shuts the door gently, padding over to sit in the armchair opposite Niall. “What are you on about, then?”

“This break,” Niall groans, finally sitting up and letting Watson plop down in his lap, rubbing the spot between his ears as the dog settles down. “I’m so fucking bored, Li.”

Liam rolls his eyes, settling back into his seat and crossing his legs. “Tell me ‘bout it.”

“Two weeks in and I’m already going bonkers. How am I expected to do another year and a half of this? Just sitting around. Maybe I need to get meself a dog,” Niall shrugs, watching, as if on cue, as Watson suddenly sits up, jumping down and retreating to Liam’s room. “Maybe not.”

Liam laughs, his eyes crinkling. “Maybe not,” he echoes. “We could go on tour, just the two of us. That would be fun.”

“Thought about it. But then who would come? They only come to see Harry. It’d be you and me singing to an empty arena.”

“We could set our sights on smaller venues. Bit more intimate that way, too. Just you, me, and your guitar.” Liam pauses. “Even if no one showed up, at the very least, Paddy and Basil would be there. Maybe even our mums, for a few shows.”

“Hey, I dunno about Karen, but my mum definitely only comes to shows to see Harry.”

“Oh, so Maura is a Harry girl?”

“A total Harry girl,” Niall smiles.

“Ah, well, don’t suppose we have much of a chance getting him to come out for a few shows, then.”

“Don’t think we’ll be pulling him away from that yacht anytime soon.”

Liam sighs and pushes himself out of the armchair. “Tea?” he asks, moving into the kitchen and putting on a kettle.

Niall nods. “Can’t believe he’s on a fucking yacht with Kendall and Ellen DeGeneres. Who does he think he is?”

“Dunno. Can’t wait for his episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians to air, though.”

Niall barks a laugh at that, moving to sit at the kitchen island, his eyes following Liam as he moves around the kitchen. “You talked to Lou much recently?”

Liam shakes his head, makes a face. “Not since he took up with that bird.”

“Yeah. Huh.”

“Can’t believe I’m the only single guy in the band now. Used to be the only taken one. Now it’s all turned around.”

Niall smiles and shrugs gently. “You’re not the only single one, mate.”

Liam stops what he’s doing, eyes scanning over Niall, studying him. The blonde just shrugs again, face contorting into a tight smile, as if he’s trying to convince Liam to drop the subject. Liam ignores the look, though, in favor of continuing to press on. “But… what about Selena?”

“Nah. That’s…. it was never much of anything, really.”

“Oh,” Liam says simply and turns around again as the kettle starts whistling on the stovetop. “Just thought you really fancied her, that’s all.”

Niall watches as Liam pours the boiling water into the two mugs he had set out. “I mean… I did. Y’know.”

Liam pours two spoonfuls of sugar and a bit of milk into each mug, stirring gently before turning back around to place Niall’s steaming mug in front of him. “So, then what’s wrong with that?”

“Didn’t feel right. Dunno. Like, I was with her for the wrong reasons, maybe.”

“Oh,” Liam says softly, sitting down next to him. He watches Niall bring the mug to his lips and knows all too well what is about to happen. “Niall James, you’re going to burn your tongue.”

Niall pulls a face but sets his mug down. “Sorry, mum.”

Liam smiles. They settle into a comfortable silence, the only noise coming from the squeaky sound of Watson chewing on a toy in the bedroom. Liam picks up his mug, blows softly, and takes a sip before turning in his seat to face Niall. “Plenty of other fish in the sea, anyway.”

“Thanks, mum.”

“’m not your mum,” Liam sighs. “Stop calling me that.”

Niall laughs softly, nudging Liam with his elbow. “I mean it, yeah?” Niall takes a sip of his own tea, wincing a bit at the burn of it down his throat, ignores the tutting noise Liam makes. “What’ve you got on tap for the rest of the day, then?”

“Oh, big plans,” Liam starts. “Was thinking about watching a crap movie on the telly. Making stir fry for dinner, maybe some cookies for dessert? And, if I’m feeling really adventurous, giving Watson a bath? I know, I know. It sounds kind of overwhelming but I think I can manage.”

“Shit, Li. You sure you can handle all that excitement? I better stick around to supervise, just in case. Wouldn’t want your brain to get too overheated.”

“I suppose that would be for the best, then.” Liam rests his hand on Niall’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “’m so lucky to have a friend like you looking out for me.”

“’s what I’m here for, Leeyum. Someone’s gotta look out for ya, Payno.”

Liam smiles, picks up his mug, and uses his other hand to lead Niall back to the couch. Watson pads in, settles on the couch between the two boys, head hanging lazily off the couch while they flick through the channels.

The problem is, they can’t seem to agree on anything, so, after ten minutes, Niall finally takes control. “Okay, Li, you gotta look away for a moment, yeah? ‘s gotta be a surprise.”

Liam rolls his eyes, but still presses them shut, covers them with his free hand, while Niall presses a few buttons on the remote, quickly finding what he was looking for.

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Liam asks, growing impatient.

“No. Just listen.”

A few seconds later, Liam starts groaning as the sound of the intro to _This Is Us_ fills the room. “Oh, Jesus, Niall.”

Niall starts laughing uncontrollably as Liam’s hand falls to his side, the older boy shaking his head. “Oh, lighten up, Leemo. What better way to relive our glory days, yeah?”

Liam laughs at that, hand reaching over Watson to shove Niall, who is still snorting himself.

Niall inches closer to Liam throughout the movie, finally closing the gap once Watson wanders off yet again. They make it three-quarters of the way through the movie before Niall’s head falls neatly into the crook of Liam’s shoulder, the two boys nodding off, their mugs of tea abandoned on the coffee table.

* * *

A few days later, Niall is lounging on Liam’s couch, working his way through a bowl of cereal. He’s flicking through the telly while Liam is out taking Watson for a walk. He feels his phone buzzing beneath him and stretches to deposit his bowl onto the coffee table, reaching deep into his back pocket to retrieve his device. He grins at his friend’s picture lighting up the screen. “Lou! You’re alive.”

His friend laughs on the other end of the line. “That I am, Nialler. How’re you doing?”

“’m well. Just chilling, y’know.”

“Good, good. Anyway, was just calling to make sure you’ll be at my New Years’ party.” Louis pauses for a moment, his voice going soft. “Miss you, Nialler.”

Niall smiles, sitting up and swinging his legs over the couch. “Y’know I wouldn’t miss it for the world, you big, ol’ softie.” At that, Niall hears a key turning in the lock, looks up just in time to see Liam walking through the doorway, Watson pulling ahead to lap at his water bowl. Niall nods, watching as Liam, red-nosed and sniffling, unwraps his scarf from around his neck, pulls his beanie off his head, his hair flying every which way. Niall laughs and stands up, moving into the kitchen where he has a steaming mug of tea waiting for Liam’s return.

“Thanks,” Liam grins as Niall presses the mug into his hands, the both of them sitting on the couch.

“’ello? Niall? You there? Or have you already forgotten all about me?” Louis’ voice says, snapping Niall back into their conversation.

“Ooh, sorry there, mate. Leeyum just got back from walking Watson.” Niall looks back over at the older boy, who is leaning back in his seat and sipping from his mug with a content smile on his face.

“Look at you, sounding all proper domestic.”

“Oh, shut up, would you?”

“Are you helping him warm up, then? A little old-fashioned body heat works wonders.” Niall rolls his eyes at Louis’ suggestive tone, huffs in annoyance, ignoring the quizzical look Liam shoots him.

“Alright, then. We’re done. Liam and I will see you Thursday night.”

“Can’t wait to see you two to kiss at midnight,” Louis sings.

“Alright, ya perv.” Niall ends the call, dropping the phone on the couch cushion between him. He feels Liam’s eyes on him and meets his gaze. “Louis,” he explains.

“What’s going on with him, then?”

“Was being his usual self. A creep, y’know.”

“What was he on about?”

“Nothing,” Niall answers quickly, but he knows Liam won’t drop it. “Us,” he says, rubbing the back of his head and watching as Watson pads around in circles for a few seconds before laying down on the floor where the sun is shining brightest through the window.

“Oh,” Liam says simply, returning his attention to his tea.

“Says we’re being domestic, or something, like.”

“Oh,” Liam says again.

“Oh?”

“Well,” Liam blushes. “We kinda are.”

“How so?”

“You’ve stayed here every night for the last week. You’ve only gone home to get some sweatpants and, like, your computer and chargers and all that,” Liam explains, watching as Niall slinks down in his seat. “’m not complaining, mate. I like having you here.”

“Yeah?” Niall looks up.

“Yeah. ‘s nice having someone to cook dinner with and watch movies and who makes me tea when I get back from walks,” Liam smiles, shrugging gently. “Watson’s nice and a good cuddler, but a terrible conversationalist. And he doesn’t even know how I take my tea.”

“Oh,” Niall says again, smile growing wider. “Well, I like being here, too.”

“Good,” Liam says, liking the way Niall’s blue eyes seem to be shining a bit brighter. He holds his arm out, waving Niall over. “C’mere, then.”

Niall pulls himself over, curling into Liam’s side, enjoying the way he wraps his arm tight around Niall’s waist and pulls him in even closer.

* * *

New Years’ Eve comes and Niall is in the bathroom, messing about with his hair. Liam leans against the doorframe, watching and chuckling. “’s so funny?” Niall huffs.

“You’re not having much luck there, mate.” Liam smiles and steps into the bathroom, taking some of Niall’s product and massaging it onto his hands.

“Dunno how Lou does it.”

“That’s ‘cause it’s her job,” Liam shrugs. “C’mon then, face me.” Niall turns around as Liam starts running his hands through Niall’s hair, fixing it up just the way he likes it. He steps back to admire his work. “’ve got my plans for the break figured out, then.”

Niall rolls his eyes and steps back himself to look in the mirror. “Alright, you’ve got it. But that was just good luck. Wouldn’t go applying to any beauty schools just yet.”

Liam shakes his head, fixes the collar on Niall’s shirt before tugging at his own shirt a bit. He turns to study their reflection in the mirror. “We look proper good, then, don’t we?”

“Oh, the ladies will be all over us,” Niall laughs. “Good thing, ’cause we need to find ourselves some kisses at midnight.”

“Don’t think we’ll have much of a problem with that, looking like we do,” Liam nods firmly. “You ready, then?”

“Let’s go.”

Both boys tug on their coats, Liam stopping to rub Watson’s head on the way out. He leads the blonde boy out the door and downstairs with a gentle hand pressed against the small of his back, only removing it as they climb into the taxi that is waiting for them.

It’s only a fifteen minute ride to the club Louis has rented out for his party. Liam pays for the taxi as Niall climbs out. “Have a good night, then, lads,” the driver winks out the window as he pulls away. The two boys shrug before making their way inside.

It’s dark and crowded and the music is blaring. Liam groans. He’s never been into the club scene, but Niall likes a good night out and he couldn’t disappoint Louis by not showing up. He feels Niall’s hand wrap around his wrist and looks over at the younger boy. “Y’good?” Niall’s voice is quiet, but Liam hears him well, nodding, and lets the blonde pull him towards the back.

Sitting in the VIP section, they find Louis, a brunette pressed tightly at his side. They don’t know well what Danielle looks like, they don’t know much about her at all, really, but they both know enough to assume it’s her. “Lads,” the oldest boy grins like a madman, pulling away from Danielle to wrap them both in a tight hug, his arms around their necks. “My favorite couple,” he says. “So glad you could make it.”

Niall pulls away and Liam rolls his eyes, shoving Louis lightly. “Great party,” Niall says, looking around the room.

“Thank you, thank you,” Louis says, pulling two glasses of champagne from a tray a waiter is carrying around, pressing them into his friends’ hands.

Liam nods back at Danielle, who is now standing by herself, looking uncomfortable. “Gonna introduce us to your girl, then?”

Louis looks back as if he has forgotten about her. “Shit, yeah. Danielle, c’mere!”

Danielle takes a few steps, lets Louis wrap his arm around her waist, fitting nicely at his side. “Two of my best mates right here. Y’know Niall and Liam.”

Danielle smiles, stretches out her hand. Both of the boys shake it, Niall tells her she looks lovely and Liam says it's so nice to meet the girl who's got their Louis going crazy.

Louis’ eyes scan the room, popping a bit when he seems to spot whoever he was looking for. “Hold on, be back in a mo’, lads.” He tugs Danielle along and Niall and Liam turn to face each other, clinking their glasses before each taking a swig.

Niall pulls a face as he swallows. “Gonna need a beer, then.”

“Yeah, me, too,” Liam laughs. “Danielle seems nice.”

Niall nods. “Yeah, seems sweet.”

Liam shrugs, taking Niall’s empty glass and depositing them both onto the table nearest them. He leads the blonde over to the bar, ordering them both a beer. “There we go.”

“Oh, yeah. More like it,” Niall grins, sipping from his glass. “Well, this… is fun.”

“Could be about to get more fun,” Liam nods. “That girl at the other end of the bar is staring at you.”

Niall turns around to look, sees a dark-haired girl waving eagerly at him. He gives her a brief wave back but turns around to face Liam again. “Eh,” he says disinterestedly.

“No?” Liam hums.

“Not my type,” Niall shrugs. “’sides, I’d rather hang out with you, Leemo.”

Liam laughs. “Don’t go thinking that’ll get you laid, though, mate.”

“s’okay,” Niall says softly, taking another swig of his beer. Liam makes a face but doesn’t say anything, just wraps his arm around Niall’s shoulder and leads him over to the couches.

They’re pressed against each other, Liam tapping his foot along to the beat of the music blaring throughout the club, not saying much of anything. “You two are horribly boring,” a familiar voice says, and both boys look up with a grin.

“Lottie!” Niall exclaims, reaching up to hug the blonde girl.

Liam follows suit. “Surprised Lou let his baby sister in.”

“Oh, please,” she rolls her eyes, flicking her long hair over her shoulder.

The two boys watch as another figure approaches, a glass in each hand. Niall feels the sharp intake of breath that comes from Liam when he realizes who it is. “Soph,” Liam says softly, watching as she presses one of the glasses into Lottie’s hands.

“Hey,” the brunette girl says back.

Liam’s eyes scan his ex-girlfriend. “You look nice.”

“Thanks,” Sophia says back. “Hey, Niall.”

“How’re you doing?” the blonde boy says back.

Sophia shrugs. “I’m doing pretty well.”

Lottie sighs loudly. “This is terribly awkward. ‘m gonna go find my brother. C’mon, Soph.” Lottie uses her free hand to tug Sophia along, the two girls quickly disappearing into the crowded dance floor without a glance back.

Liam huffs, spilling back onto the couch. He’s biting down on his bottom lip hard, and Niall watches him with curious eyes. “Y’okay?”

Liam looks back at Niall. “Didn’t expect her to be here. Lou could’ve warned me, don’t you think?”

“Yeah. Was a shit move. Maybe he didn’t know Lottie would bring her along.” Niall pats Liam’s knee, his hand lingering there for a bit longer. “Wanna get out of here?”

Liam thinks about it, takes another sip of his beer, before shaking his head. “Nah. S’okay. Let’s stick around a bit.”

Niall grins, squeezing Liam’s knee. His smile only grows wider as the all-too familiar sound of “I Don’t Care” starts playing over the speaker. “Oh, shit. C’mon. We gotta dance. For old times’ sake.”

Liam starts laughing at Niall’s enthusiasm. He’s not much of a dancer but plays along, both boys emptying their glasses before he lets Niall drag him out onto the dance floor. Liam just stands there, watches as Niall moves along to the music, eyes closed and arms swinging around wildly. Liam just smiles, until the chorus starts and Niall’s eyes fly open and the blonde boy suddenly stops moving, his hands on his hips. “Leeyum. We can’t dance it out if I’m the only one dancing.” He doesn’t give Liam a chance to respond, just grabs his hands and starts moving them both in tune to the song.

They dance for a few more songs before Niall finally gives in, panting a bit. Sweat is beading on both of their foreheads, and Liam wraps an arm around Niall’s shoulders, leading him to the bar where he orders them two more beers.

They fall back on the couch, thighs pressed up against each other, laughing and drinking their beers. They watch as Louis climbs the few steps into the area where they’re sitting, dropping down in the seat next to Niall. “Having a good time, then, lads?” Louis raises his eyebrows.

Niall rolls his eyes, grinning. “Yeah, good party.”

Louis nods happily. “Good.” He leans over Niall a bit, bracing his hands against Niall’s shoulder. “Look, Li. I didn’t think Lottie would actually bring Sophia. ‘m sorry. Swear I would’ve warned you if I knew.”

“It’s fine,” Liam waves him off, shrugging. “Kinda forgot she was even here, to be honest.” He glances down at Niall and Louis doesn’t miss the way Liam’s eyes go soft, crinkling at the corners.

“Alright, all good, then. Not much longer ‘til midnight.”

Liam looks down at his watch, surprised to see the night is moving so fast. “Already a quarter to, then? Would you look at that?”

Niall shrugs. “Guess we won’t be kissing anyone when the clock strikes twelve, then, eh?” he says, nudging Liam gently in the ribs.

“Guess not. I’ll give my Nialler a good squeeze, though.”

Louis pulls a face and rolls his eyes at the two, but neither of them notice. He sees Danielle wandering over and tugs at her hand. “Better go get ready for my speech then,” he says, leading his girlfriend over to the DJ booth.

Liam wraps his arm around Niall, pulling him in a bit closer. “Happy to end the year with a Niall cuddle, y’know.”

“Me too, Payno,” Niall says, drinking his beer and leaning into Liam’s embrace.

The next few minutes go by fast. Suddenly, Louis’ voice is booming throughout the club and he’s thanking everyone for coming and saying that 2016 will be their best year yet. The countdown starts and Liam and Niall both chant along.

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

Niall turns his head to look up at Liam, a bright smile on his face. “Hap-“

He’s cut off by Liam’s lips suddenly pressing against his, firm and soft. Niall’s eyes are wide open, searching Liam for any sign that this is some great, elaborate joke, but instead Liam just lifts his hand to cup Niall’s cheek, pulling him in closer. Niall gives in, relaxes into the kiss, enjoys the feeling of Liam’s perfect, plump, pouty lips against his own, pretends like he hasn’t spent years wondering what this would feel like.

It’s an innocent enough kiss, but Niall can’t help the moan that escapes his mouth when Liam finally pulls away, one hand still wrapped around Niall’s shoulder, the other still pressed against his face, his warm, brown eyes studying him intensely.

“Liam-“ Niall begins, but he’s cut off by a wolf whistle.

Both boys turn to find Louis approaching them, grinning like a madman. “’s ‘bout time, lads.”

Niall shrugs into Liam’s side, who suddenly feels tense next to him. Niall looks up and follows Liam’s gaze to Sophia, standing behind Louis, looking shocked. Liam pulls away ever so slightly. “Was just a friendly kiss between mates, nothing more. Leave it, Lou.”

Niall can feel his face falling as he pulls all the way away from Liam, swallows the rest of his beer, and blinks back the tears he feels pooling in his eyes. He can feel Louis staring at him, and shrugs him off. “’m gonna get another,” he says, holding up his empty glass. “Anyone?”

The rest of the group shakes their heads and Niall slinks off toward the bar, taking slow steps. He feels a weight around his shoulders suddenly, and looks up, hopeful, but just finds Louis standing there. He relaxes into the touch. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Nialler. Can see it in your eyes. It’s a big deal.”

“’s fine, Lou. I’m fine.”

Louis leads Niall to the bar, orders him another beer. “How long?”

“How long what?”

Louis gives him a look, but Niall doesn’t budge. “How long have you fancied him?”

“I don’t!” Niall half-shouts, huffing at the sudden looks everyone around gives him. “I don’t fancy him. I like girls.”

“Niall.”

“Jesus,” Niall sighs, drinking his beer.

“No, ‘m Louis. Not Jesus,” Louis smiles, resting his hands on Niall’s shoulders.

“Funny,” Niall rolls his eyes. “I think I may have always fancied him. Like… since the beginning, or something. Y’know, in, like, the back of my head, or something. Can’t remember a time where I didn’t at least sort of fancy him,” Niall finally confesses.

“Oh,” Louis says. “Well, then.”

Niall gives him a pointed look, shrugging his hands off his shoulders. “Doesn’t matter. Was just a friendly kiss. Between mates,” he repeats.

“No such thing as a friendly kiss between mates,” Louis retorts. “Mates don’t just… kiss each other. Not like that.”

“Look, Lou, he has no interest, okay? You saw how he reacted when he realized Sophia had seen us.”

“Y’know how Liam can be. I think he was just nervous that anyone had caught you two at all.”

Niall rolls his eyes again, takes another sip. He puts his glass down on the bar and turns back to Louis. “Listen, it was a great party, but I’m gonna head out. Tell Liam I went back to mine tonight?”

“Ni-“

“Please?”

Louis sighs but gives in at the desperate look on Niall’s face. He wraps his arms around him, patting the back of his head. “Go on, then. Happy New Year, Nialler. Call me tomorrow, yeah?”

Niall nods solemnly, empties his glass, and disappears out the door. Louis orders himself another drink before wandering back over to where Liam is sitting, finds Danielle with her feet curled up under her on the chair opposite him. He figures Lottie and Sophia have probably disappeared onto the dance floor once again. Liam looks up as Louis takes the seat next to Danielle, looking around absently. “Where’d Niall go?”

“Uh, he headed out. Wasn’t feeling well,” Louis shrugged, wrapping his arm around Danielle.

Louis doesn’t miss the disappointed glint in Liam’s eyes as he mumbles, “Oh.”

“Told me to let you know he’d be going back to his tonight.”

“Oh,” Liam repeats, louder this time, twiddling his thumbs in his lap.

“You could probably catch him, if you want,” Louis suggests, fingers tangling through Danielle’s long, curly hair.

“S’okay. Think I might head out, too, though. ‘m tired.” Liam stands up. “Good party, Lou. Thanks for having us.”

Louis nods, pats Liam’s arm. “Text me when you get home, yeah?”

“Yeah, of course. Happy New Year, then.”

Liam makes his way through the still-crowded bar, shoulders hunched over, wondering where he went so wrong.

He’s outside waiting for a taxi when he feels his phone buzz in his back pocket. Hopeful it’s Niall, he rushes to pull it out, but just finds a text from Louis.

_**00:34** Call him 2morrow . Not tonight, give him some time. But 2morow, ok? Think you 2 have a lot to talk about, more than you realize. Happy new year xx _

Liam sends back a simple “ok” and buries his phone back into his pocket, climbs into his taxi, and makes the journey back to a home that suddenly feels much emptier. 

* * *

Niall wakes up to his phone buzzing next to his pillow and groans. He didn’t set an alarm for a reason. He rolls over and picks it up, sees it’s ringing and it’s Liam calling. He hits ignore and runs through his notifications and sees he has just about a million texts from Harry.

_**09:46** What the hell! Louis sent me some scandalous photos from his party……._

_**10:13** Wakeup wake up. Gotta know everything!_

_**10:26** Nialllllllll_

_**11:04** Please! That was some kiss_

_**11:32** Call me when you’re awake, ya wanker_

Niall sighs and types out a quick response.

_**12:02** Ughhhhhhhhh_

His phone immediately starts ringing, a picture of Harry lighting up the screen. “’llo?” he says sleepily.

“Oh my God. What the hell, Nialler?” Harry practically screams into the phone.

Niall sighs. “Isn't it, like, seven in the morning there? Where even are you?”

“Tell me everything.”

“Aren’t you on a yacht?”

Harry huffs. “Don’t change the subject!”

“Haz, it’s really, really not a big deal.” Niall groans into the phone, burying his face in his pillow. “Did Louis actually take a picture?”

“Oh, he took loads of pictures.”

“Fucker.”

“You and Liam looked awfully cozy.”

“Shut up. It didn’t mean anything,” Niall says. “Like he said, was just a friendly kiss between mates.”

“No offense, Nialler, but you’re one of my best mates and I would never in a million years kiss you like that.”

“Whatever. Don’t you have a lady to attend to?”

“Now you shut up,” Harry playfully fights back.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“You should give Liam a call.”

“Alright. Happy New Year.”

“Ni-“

Niall ends the call, sees he has a voicemail from Liam. He thinks about throwing his phone against the wall, but decides that maybe that’s not such a good idea. Instead, he presses play, holding his phone to his ear.

_“Hey, Nialler. It’s me. Uh, Liam. I’m, uh, sorry if I mucked things up last night. But I was hoping you might come over later? So we could talk, maybe? I’ll make dinner, or, like, we could make dinner together. Felt weird going back to an empty apartment last night. Watson looked disappointed when I walked in alone. So, uh, just…yeah, just let me know.”_

Niall sighs, flips onto his back. His phone is dangling precariously over his face as he types a quick text to Liam.

_**12:54** Sorry , was on phone w Haz. I’ll come over around4 ?_

It doesn’t take Liam long to text him back.

_**12:55** 3 sounds perfect. See u soon. Watson and I can’t waitttttt x_

Niall smiles a little at that, before beginning his morning routine of scrolling through Twitter and Instagram mindlessly.

* * *

 

Niall knocks on Liam’s door. He’s not sure why. He has a key, he practically lives there. But still, he knocks, three short raps on the door, and waits.

Liam is prompt and answers the door quickly, Watson at his side, tail wagging excitedly behind him. He jumps on Niall, who returns his affection with a head rub. “C’mon, Watson,” Liam says firmly, opening the door wider to let Niall through. “Sorry. Was whining all night, missed you so much. ‘s just excited to see you.”

“Are you talking about yourself or Watson, then?” Niall jokes, flopping onto the couch, Watson resting his head in his lap.

Liam smiles at that. “Both, really.”

“Nice to know I was missed.”

Liam picks up the two steaming cups of tea from the kitchen counter and brings them over, handing Niall his before sitting in the armchair opposite him. “Niall, about last night-“

“S’okay,” Niall cuts him off. “Know it didn’t mean anything for you. Didn’t mean anything for me, either. We’re fine. All’s good.”

“Niall,” Liam says softly, studying the blonde.

“Really. ‘m good. Just wasn’t feeling so well last night, thought I should sleep in my own bed for a change.”

“Thing is, I dunno if it didn’t mean anything for me.”

“But… you said…”

“I was confused. I was… I, uh, was thinking about kissing you all night, like, what would happen if I just kissed you at midnight. So I did just that.”

“I remember. I was there, y’know,” Niall tuts, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Yeah, you were,” Liam grins. “It was a nice kiss. You’re a nice kisser, Nialler.”

“So I’ve been told,” Niall wags his eyebrows, winking. As if to prove a point, Watson chooses then to lick Niall’s hand that has stopped rubbing the spot between his ears. “See?”

Liam continues, watching the two with a fond look. “But then I opened my eyes and I’d realized what I’d done and I got scared. You’re my best mate, Niall. I don’t ever want to do anything to mess up our friendship.”

“Li-“

“I… I think I really like you… Like, proper like you. It’s ok if you don’t feel the same, Niall. Just tell me the truth, I’ll be okay. We’ll be okay. But, I needed to get everything out in the open. So… it’s out. There. Out in the open.”

“You’re rambling.”

Liam blushes, looking at the mug in his hands.

“’ve liked you, too, for, like, practically five years now, Liam.”

Liam looks up, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

“Can’t believe you didn’t notice. There were times I thought I was being so fucking obvious, hated myself for it.” Niall is suddenly standing, settles his and Liam’s mugs on the coffee table before climbing into the older boy’s lap. “Had to watch you with Danielle and Soph and, fuck, just wanted you to be mine so bad.” He’s peppering Liam’s face with soft kisses, along his jawline and forehead and cheeks and nose before finally settling on his lips. “Hated pretending I was into others when you were the only one I really wanted.”

Liam’s arms come up to wrap around Niall’s waist, pulling him in closer. Niall nuzzles his face into the crook of Liam’s neck, breathing in his scent. “This has gotta be a joke, right?” Liam says softly. “No way my best mate is sitting here telling me he likes me back, right?”

“I don’t just like you. I pretty much love you, Leeyum,” Niall hums, lifting his head up to press a firm kiss to Liam’s lips. He pulls away. “That’s too fast, I know. Okay, just tell me, when it’s going too fast? I have, like, five whole years on you to have gotten used to the idea of this.” Liam smiles against Niall’s lips, pressing a kiss against them again. “I just, I do, y’know. Love you, and all that. Can’t believe it you like me back.”

Liam settles back in his seat, pulling Niall with him so that he’s curled up in Liam’s lap properly. “Fuck. How come you never told me? Five years is a long time to keep such a big secret.”

“How could I? Never in a million years thought you might like me back.”

“Crazy talk,” Liam sighs, a content look on his face. “This is so mad,” he grins goofily, pressing his face into Niall’s shoulder. “’m sat here, with you on my lap! We could’ve been doing this for five years already.”

“Y’were well worth the wait, though,” Niall smiles, giggles a bit.

Liam looks up, eyes shining bright, and presses a kiss against Niall’s shoulder. “We’ve got a lot to catch up on, then.”

* * *

Two weeks later, Niall and Liam are curled up on the couch, eating cereal and watching the morning news, when their phones buzz at the same time. Niall is quicker to grab his, sees it’s a group message between the four boys. “Haz,” he nods at Liam, who hooks his chin over Niall’s shoulder to read the text.

_**09:36** Finally home! Lads night tonight at mine? Say yes! Miss my boysss_

Niall and Liam both smile, watching as a text from Louis appears.

_**09:38** Hellllllll yeah ! Alwaysdown . See you guys at 8 ? xx_

Niall quickly types out a response.

_**09:39** Payno and I will be there . Can’t wait x_

Niall hits send and drops his phone on the couch beside him, leaning back into Liam’s embrace.

“So…” Liam starts, Niall’s eyes peering up at the older boy. “This will… be the first time they, like…see us. Together. Like, proper together.”

“That’s true,” Niall hums. “Y’nervous?”

“A bit. They’re our best mates,” Liam sighs, leaning forward to put his empty bowl on the coffee table, and tugs Niall closer to him. “How’ll they react?”

“Li,” Niall smiles. “They might not… know for sure, but they definitely have to suspect something by now, don’t you think?” He watches Liam nod before continuing, “And, besides, they were both so excited about us kissing on New Years’. Like, weirdly excited. Kind of creepy, actually.”

Liam laughs and shrugs. “I suppose.”

Niall slinks back. “We don’t have to tell them. If you don’t want to, or you’re… not ready.”

Liam furiously shakes his head, presses a kiss to Niall’s temple. “I’m ready. More than ready. Want the world to know, really, but let’s start small.”

Niall grins again, turning his head to press a chaste kiss to Liam’s lips, poking the older boy gently in the ribs. “Good. Right. First the lads, then the world.”

* * *

It’s pouring by the time they’re ready to leave, so even though Harry’s flat is only a fifteen minute walk from Liam’s, they decide to take a cab. Niall watches as Liam’s knees bounce up and down and finds his hand resting in the space between them, squeezing it. Liam looks at him at the sudden touch, sees Niall’s smile and returns it. “Don’t be s’nervous,” Niall says softly.

“’m trying not to be,” Liam shrugs, eyebrows furrowed.

Niall squeezes his hand again as the cab comes to a halt outside Harry’s building. Liam pays the driver and follows Niall into the building, linking their hands together again as they walk into the elevator.

Niall pushes the button for Harry’s floor, feels Liam pushing him gently backwards until he hits the wall. Liam cups the blonde’s face with his hands, kisses Niall’s lips and presses against him. Niall moans softly as the elevator dings and Liam pulls away. “What was that for?” he grins.

“I need an excuse?” Liam chuckles, pressing another kiss to Niall’s cheeks and wrapping his arm around his waist.

“Never.” Liam leads Niall to Harry’s door, feels the blonde’s head turn to look up at him. ”You ready?”

Liam hesitates before nodding firmly. “’m ready.”

Niall nods at that before knocking on Harry’s door, feels Liam’s hand squeezing his hip.

Louis opens the door, a wide grin on his face. “Well, look who it is. This is a thing now, then?” He says simply, eyeing Liam’s arm wrapped around Niall, the way they’re pressed against each other.

“Suppose it is, yeah. A bit of a thing,” Niall shrugs.

“’s about time, lads,” Harry appears from somewhere behind Louis. “Go on,” he shoves the oldest boy a bit, opening the door wider. “Let ‘em in.”

Niall untangles himself from Liam’s side, lets Harry pull him in with an arm tight around his shoulders and leaning in to say something Liam can’t hear. Louis reaches out to swat Liam’s arm, squeezing his bicep. “More than a bit of a thing, isn’t it?” Louis smirks.

“I’d say it’s a little more than a bit of a thing,” Liam grins back, follows Louis into the living room, closing the door behind him.

“Better be. I’d expect nothing less than the real deal for our Nialler here,” Louis tuts. He moves to sit down on the couch on the other side of Niall, but Liam beats him to it, winking and sliding his arm around the younger boy, who just curls into his side. Louis sighs and drops into the armchair opposite the couch. “Same goes for you, too, I guess, Payno,” Louis winks. He gives Niall a pointed look. “’m watching you, Horan.”

Liam rolls his eyes as Harry hands both him and Niall a beer. “Shut up, Lou,” Harry says finally, plopping back down on the other side of Niall.

“What?” Louis looks offended, shrugs innocently. “I’ve been waiting for these two wankers to get together for years. Just making sure they don’t go and muck it up.”

Liam takes a swig of his beer, tugs Niall closer into his side. The blonde rests his free hand against Liam’s chest, head lolling on his shoulder. Liam presses a kiss to the top of Niall's head, making a face at Louis. "Promise you I've no intention of mucking this up. Nialler's stuck with me."

Niall smiles bright at that, sticks his tongue out at Louis, and settles even further into Liam's side. "No getting rid of me now, Payno."


End file.
